1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display and a driving method therefor, and more particularly to a driving sequence with a plurality of pixels being driven by a data driving unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional liquid crystal display, the data driver has a plurality of data driving units, such as N data driving units, where N is a positive integer. Each data driving unit has a sampling maintenance circuit, a shift register and a digital-to-analog converter. The N data driving units are electrically connected to N data lines for respectively outputting pixel voltages to their corresponding data lines, so that the pixel electrically connected to the data line can receive its corresponding pixel voltage. That is, according to the above design, N data driving units are required if the pixel array of liquid crystal display has N column pixels. However, when the trend in design of the liquid crystal display is headed towards large scale such as liquid crystal TV, the scale of the pixel array increases and so does the required number of data driving units. Thus, the data driver needs a large amount of data driving units, further increasing manufacturing costs.
Therefore, how to reduce the manufacturing cost yet maintain the image quality of a large scaled liquid crystal display has become an imminent issue to be resolved.